


Caroline's Rebellion

by FriendvilleFan



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types, American Girls: Caroline - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendvilleFan/pseuds/FriendvilleFan
Summary: Caroline Abbott has always dreamed of being Captain of her own ship one day. However, now that she is all grown up her Papa won’t consider it as a true option for her future. Caroline’s parents expect her to be a proper lady who marries a rich gentleman twice her age. Though Caroline is crushed, she won’t forsake her dreams to marry a man she doesn’t love. She plans to run away but running away will take her to the year 2018, farther from home than she’s ever believed possible.
Relationships: Caroline and Seth
Kudos: 3





	Caroline's Rebellion

Caroline’s Rebellion  
(Or how Caroline Abbott ended up in the future)  
Sackets Harbor, New York 1818  
Sixteen year old Caroline Abbott smiled brightly as she lifted the latch on the gate to her family’s front walkway. With a basket of goodies tucked over her arm she strode down the lane towards the lake with one important purpose in mind. Their annoying neighbor Mrs. Shaw called out, “Yooohooo! Caroline!”  
Muttering something unpleasant under her breath, Caroline forced herself to stop and turn around to be polite to Mrs. Shaw. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Shaw.”  
“Caroline!” The woman waved and rushed out to greet her. “Is it true?”  
Caroline frowned. How did their nosy neighbor find out already? Caroline herself had barely gotten the news. She forced a cheerful smile. “Oh, yes. Isn’t it grand?”  
“Congratulations! I just love weddings and you’ll be a beautiful bride though dearly missed around here----”  
“What?!” Caroline sputtered and nearly choked. “What wedding? Me, a bride? I’ sure there’s some mistake! I’m just going down to the lake to greet my friend Seth----”  
“Oh!” Mrs. Shaw blinked and clasped a hand over her mouth though it didn’t stay there for long. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you didn’t---”  
Caroline thought her nosy neighbor must have picked up the wrong rumor. That was the trouble with old busybodies who had nothing better to do than wag their tongues with gossip. She was thankful that her own grandmother, who had only died last year and whom Caroline still missed terribly, had never been all that interested in gossip. “A simple mistake, I’m sure. Well, I’ll be off now. There’s an important navy ship that I have to greet.”  
“A mistake, right,” said Mrs. Shaw backing into her doorway faster than Caroline had ever before seen her move. Caroline shrugged and went on her way. That was odd, she thought but didn’t dwell on it long as she practically ran down to the harbor. A pleased smile came to her lips as she thought of her friend Seth whom she hadn’t seen in four long years. Seth Whittleslee used to be a poor, orphaned, homeless mail carrier who stopped by their house for meals and to play with Caroline. They were dear friends who had been writing to each other ever since Seth had gone off to join the navy during the war. Though the war had long since ended, work for the navy never seemed to end. Seth couldn’t come home, or well back to her since he never really had a home, until all the end of the war work was done. That day never seemed to come, and Seth even hinted in some letters that he may never return because as a homeless orphan the navy was better than living on the streets.   
Caroline begged Seth to return to Sackets Harbor in every letter that she sent, he could have a job at her father’s shipyard and life would be perfect if only he come home. Though Caroline deeply loved her parents, she sometimes thought that Seth was the only one who could truly understand her dreams. He was her friend and confidante, life while he was away at sea was lonely and unbearable. Besides, if he came back to Sackets Harbor (where he belonged, Caroline might add) then maybe one day Papa would let Caroline and Seth captain a ship together. Caroline wasn’t totally stupid. She knew that she was a girl trying to survive in a man’s world and that though Papa might be hesitant to give Caroline her own ship he would surely trust the two of them together working as a team. Yes, Seth needed to come home because Caroline missed him and because he was essential to her future plans though he didn’t know it quite yet.   
Caroline’s thoughts were racing as she neared the harbor so much so that she was too distracted to notice where she was. Then she saw it. The grand navy ship that Seth wrote her about, the ship that her Papa himself had built. Caroline let out a low whistle. She was beautiful with her guns glistening in the sun, her decks polished to a shine and the blue lake water shimmering underneath her hull. But this ship was even more special to her because it had carried her friend Seth all the way to England and back.   
Caroline nervously watched the crew disembark, straining on her tiptoes to see Seth. Although she had changed and grown a lot in the last four years it never occurred to her that Seth might have changed too. She pictured him the day he had left for war, that last image of him being burned into her mind forever. She remembered the way he had cautiously asked if they could write to each other, her solemn promise that she would. She especially remembered the tentative kiss he left on her cheek and how she had held her hand over that cheek sighing dreamily as she watched him stride down the lane towards his doom. She thought of how Grandmother chose that moment to come by and put her arm around Caroline saying, “It’s never easy sending them off to war like that. Damn British, stealing all our boys. I sincerely pray that young lad stays alive long enough to come home to you, unlike my own dear husband.” Grandmother chuckled at Caroline’s red face and muttered something about young love which only enflamed Caroline’s cheeks more.  
Snapping her thoughts back to the present moment Caroline said, “Oh Grandmother, how I wish you were here to celebrate this day with us!”  
“Grandmother?” said a deep voice behind her. “That’s who you’re waiting for? I don’t recall their being any old ladies on that ship though if there was one granny who could give the British a run for their money it would have been your grandmother.”  
Caroline whirled around. Behind her stood a tall, handsome burly sailor man that was almost unrecognizable save for the twinkle in his eye and a vague aura of familiarity about his face. He looked nothing like the scrawny boy of her memories, but she would have known him anywhere. “Seth!” Caroline dropped her basket and threw her arms around his neck. “My, you’ve gotten tall!”  
Seth laughed and held her tight. “All I got is tall while you’ve suddenly gotten pretty, perhaps the prettiest girl in all the world.”  
Caroline’s cheeks flashed red. “Uhh---”  
There was a polite cough behind them. Caroline and Seth jumped apart. “It’s good to have you back, son.” Papa shook hands with Seth. Caroline beamed. If Papa could call Seth son then maybe. . . . .  
“It’s good to be back, sir.”  
“I hate to break up this happy reunion,” said Papa looking at his pocket watch. “But we must get home to supper. Goodbye, Seth.”  
Seth’s face fell. “Yes, sir. I understand.”  
“Wait!” Caroline cried. “Why doesn’t Seth join us for supper?”  
“That’s not necessary,” Seth protested.   
“Perhaps another time,” said Papa.   
“Please,” Caroline begged. “He’s just returned and has nowhere to go and we always used to invite----”  
“It’s fine,” said Seth clearly growing more uncomfortable by the minute. “Caroline, maybe we can catchup another time----”  
“I don’t think so,” Papa said coldly.   
Caroline looked at him in shock and horror. “But Seth is our friend. Please, Papa?”  
John Abbott tried to ignore the pleading face of his only daughter, but he couldn’t. Those big, green puppy dog eyes softened his heart into melted butter. “Oh, very well. Seth can join us for dinner.”  
“Sir?” Seth looked up in surprise.   
Mr. Abbott sighed. “I may regret this, but yes, you can join us just like the good old days. But for tonight only.”  
“Oh, thank you, Papa!” Caroline linked arms with Seth on one side, Papa on the other and together they walked to the Abbott’s house. Caroline was laughing as she felt all was right with the world, but John Abbott felt the weight of the world on his shoulders while Seth tried not to feel too guilty about intruding where he was clearly not wanted by everyone.   
******************************************************************************  
Having Seth join her family for dinner was better than Caroline could have imagined. They talked and were happy just like they had been before the war. Seth truly belonged with the Abbott clan, Caroline thought and she tell that he was happy to be with them once again. Caroline sighed contently as she thought of all the blissful future evenings that were in store for them now that Seth was finally back from the navy. Although Caroline was pleased with his presence, Mama and Papa were secretly exchanging looks that told a different story.   
Papa cleared his throat. “So, young man, what are your plans now?”  
Caroline sat up straighter and listened even more intently.   
“Well,” said Seth. “Before I can settle into any permanent arrangements I must make a trip to Connecticut.”  
“Connecticut?” Caroline squealed.   
“Interesting,” replied Papa. “We have plans to go to Connecticut ourselves.”  
“We do?!” Caroline was so confused. Connecticut was so far away. What business could Papa and Seth both possibly have there? “What’s in Connecticut?”  
Seth said, “I made some friends there and I must help them with some business before I can do anything else.”  
“What----” Caroline started.  
“That’s all I can say,” said Seth. “It’s somewhat of a secret.”  
Caroline frowned. “I thought----”  
“Well,” interrupted Papa. “Perhaps we could travel together. We leave tomorrow at dawn.”  
“John,” Mama hissed clutching his arm. “It wouldn’t be proper.”  
Papa sighed. “I suppose you’re right. But there’s only one stagecoach out of here----”  
“Don’t worry, sir,” said Seth. “I’ll buy a horse----”  
“With what money?” said Papa. “You simply must travel with us, as an escort for my family.”  
“John,” Mama hissed. “I don’t think----”  
“Nonsense woman,” said Papa. “Everything will still go according to plan.”  
Seth nodded. “Very well, sir. I’ll accompany you and your family to Connecticut.”  
Caroline stood up abruptly. “Would someone please tell me why on earth we’re suddenly going to Connecticut?”  
Mama gave Papa another strange look that Caroline couldn’t quite read. “Caroline sit down,” said Mama. “We have something important to tell you about your future.”  
Caroline did not sit down. “My future?”  
Mama nodded. “We’ve already made arrangements for your future. This is what we think is best for you so please don’t fight us on this. We waited until now to tell you because we weren’t sure how you’d react.”  
“But doesn’t that tell you something? That maybe this, whatever it is you’re plotting, isn’t right?” Caroline felt her lower lip begin to tremble but she was determined not to cry. She felt as if the whole earth were crumbling beneath her feet and she was powerless to do anything to stop it. Caroline slowly slid down into her chair. She glanced at Seth, who was sitting next to her. He gave her a sad smile as he reached his hand under the table to clasp hers.   
“Caroline,” said Papa. “You’ve become a young lady now.”  
“A young lady who knows how to speak her mind, who already knows what she wants for her future.” Caroline bit her lip knowing she had gone too far yet not regretting that she was pushing her luck.   
“A young lady who will obey her parents,” said Mama, “and a young lady who will someday soon obey her husband.”  
“Husband?!” Caroline knew that she needed to shut up, but she couldn’t not while she was watching her dreams dissolve into dust before her very eyes.  
Papa nodded solemnly. “A young lady of your status and breeding is meant to marry a rich gentleman-----”  
“And I suppose he’s old and fat and bald,” muttered Caroline. Seth stifled a laugh.   
“At least he still has all his teeth,” said Mama.  
Caroline’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “You’re seriously considering this?”  
Papa sighed in defeat. “I’ve got no choice, Caroline. You and your antics of late forced our hand. Matrimony is the only thing for you. If-----”  
“If I had been the son you’ve always wanted but never had then you’d have given me a ship of my own.” This time Caroline did start to cry. “But I can still do it, Papa, I can still do it even though I’m a girl I can still be a captain----”  
“No, you can’t, Caroline,” said Papa. “Ships are a man’s world and I won’t have any daughter of mine---”  
“This isn’t fair!” Caroline stood up and shouted. “Just because I’m a little different from what everyone in this society says I should be doesn’t mean that you should marry me off to some stranger in Connecticut. And why Connecticut of all places?”  
“He’s not some stranger,” said Mama. “They’re family friends with Papa’s family.”  
“I grew up in Connecticut,” said Papa. “The best ship builders in the country come from there. And I know you have your heart set on ships. So, I have considered your wishes in this. You’re to marry a whaling Captain.”  
“Whaling?!” Caroline wrinkled her nose. “But that’s a nasty business.”  
Papa held up his hand for silence. “It is not unheard of for the wives of whalers to join their husbands on their three to four year voyages. So, you do get your dreams of going to sea as well only it’s in a way that is proper and fitting for a lady of your station.”   
Caroline recoiled in horror. “No, you haven’t considered me at all. I’m to give up my home and my dreams and my freedom in order to be a baby maker and an exotic bird in a cage for a fat old whaling captain of Connecticut. Well, I won’t do it! I’ll never get married and if I do it will be for love and nothing else!” Caroline stormed out of the house as fast as her legs could carry her.   
“Caroline!” Papa called faintly.  
Mama hushed him and said very softly, “Just let her go.”  
Caroline ran blindly through the forest. She paid no heed to where she was going, but her feet automatically brought her down to the edge of the lake where she threw herself on the ground and sobbed. She pounded the dirt with her fists wishing her parents would let her blossom into the strong, independent and single young lady that she was meant to be. She didn’t need some whaling captain to take care of her, she could take of herself. Caroline slowed her sniffling and stood as she heard footsteps crunch up on the dead leaves behind her.   
“What a way to be welcomed home,” said Seth.   
Caroline fought the urge to giggle.   
Seth continued, “I wish I had come back sooner. I didn’t realize-----”  
Caroline started to cry again.   
“Oh, darling.” Seth enfolded her in the greatest hug she’d ever received.   
“I can’t do it,” Caroline mumbled with her face pressed into his shirt. “I just can’t do what they are asking of me.”  
“I know,” said Seth.   
“Marriage was never in my plans, but if. . . .if I had to, then I had always hoped it would be you.”  
“Oh, Caroline.” Seth stepped back and took her hands in his. “I think we both know that your parents would have never let you marry the likes of me. I’m nobody.”   
Caroline wanted to protest and say that of course her parents would have indeed let her marry a homeless orphan, but now she knew better. They did care more about status and society and wealth and standing more than their only daughter’s feelings. Caroline wished Grandmother were still alive, she seemed to like Seth and she probably wouldn’t have stood idly by while her parents did this.   
“I’ll accompany you to Connecticut,” said Seth, “because I really do have my own business to take care of there. But I won’t attend the wedding. It would be too painful for both of us.”  
There won’t be any wedding if I can help it, thought Caroline fighting more tears. She did not dare ask Seth for help because she wasn’t sure yet if he would and she couldn’t risk the consequences if he had said no. So instead of saying run away with me like her heart wanted to, she said, “What exactly do you need to do in Connecticut?”  
Seth smiled. “I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”  
Caroline started to laugh, but then realized he was serious. Her heart fell in disappoint as she realized that he truly wasn’t going to trust her with whatever secret he was hiding.   
“Come on,” said Seth. “Let’s get back to your parents. The future is waiting.”  
******************************************************************************  
The trip to Connecticut was extremely awkward and horrible. They all hated travelling by land for Stagecoach is a clumsy way to travel what with all the dirt and the ruts in the road, but they didn’t really have a choice. Caroline refused to utter a word to her parents the entire six day journey, she only spoke to Seth. She wished with all her heart that this was not to be her fate, that she could go and be a captain with her parents blessing or at the very least marry Seth instead. She could see that Papa’s heart was breaking, but he did nothing to stop or change where this journey was headed.   
When they arrived in Mystic Connecticut, they found a thriving seaport. Caroline’s eyes lit up when she saw all the tall ships sitting proudly in the harbor and the hustle and bustle of sailors hard at work. But there was no time to linger, the Abbotts and Seth were off to Uncle Arthur Abbott’s shipyard.   
“Brother!” Arthur squeezed Papa in a hug. “Long time no see! We all thought you’d be gone forever when you deserted us for that desolate frontier you’ve been living on. Never thought you’d come back to the city to visit us. Glad to have you back, John.”  
“Good to see you too, brother,” said Papa. “This is my lovely wife Judith and----”  
“Ah, this must be the beautiful bride to be Miss Caroline,” said Arthur taking Caroline’s hand and kissing it. “Captain Somper will be pleased to finally meet you. He’s been aching for some lovely female companionship ever since his last wife died.”   
“How did she die?” Caroline asked. Her mother frowned at Caroline as if that were an improper thing to ask her Uncle. Caroline was beyond caring at this point and it seemed Uncle Arthur had no trouble spilling the beans to anyone who asked.   
“In childbirth during a three year whaling voyage,” replied Arthur as if that were the most natural thing in the world. “They buried her at sea. Captain Somper is aching for an heir to inherit his vast fortunes, whale oil brings in lot of money if you do it right. Maybe you’ll be the one to give him the son he’s always wanted, he’s lost three wives so far and still no heir.”  
Her parents wanted her to marry this Captain Somper dude? Would she be the next bride body to be tossed overboard? Caroline teetered as if she were going to faint. Seth stood beside her protectively as if to catch her should she decide to actually faint after all.   
Uncle Arthur noticed Seth and slapped Papa on the arm. “Didn’t know you had a son.”  
“I don’t,” said Papa. “Seth is just an old family friend helping us get Caroline situated in her new life here.”  
“Hmm,” said Uncle Arthur stroking his beard thoughtfully as he examined the way Caroline clutched Seth’s hand. “I see. Well, best not introduce him to Captain Somper. He tends to be a bit jealous. Come now, John, I’m excited to show you the yard and to hear about this place you’ve set up in New York. My wife Amy will get your girls and that boy settled in my house.”  
Amy Abbott was a short plump woman who lead them to the house with a big smile on her face. She pinched Caroline’s cheeks Mama was shown to one room and Caroline to another while Seth was told to sleep on the hay in the stable. As soon as she was alone, Caroline locked the door and flopped down on the musty old bed. The room was painted bright yellow, but that didn’t make Caroline feel any sunnier. She sobbed as she plotted and planned any way to get out of this. The only thing she could thing about was Seth and his secret business in Connecticut.   
Hours passed as sunlight flickered into sunset. “Caroline,” begged Mama. “Please come down to dinner and meet Captain Somper. Trust us, sweetie, trust that we know what we’re doing and will do right by you as our daughter.” Caroline refused to budge.   
Another couple of hours passed and then Papa’s stern, gruff voice called loudly as he rattled the doorknob. “Caroline. Open this door right now. We do not deserve to be treated this way and neither does your future husband.” Caroline still refused to open the door. She knew she was breaking her father’s heart, but she would not, could not go through with this facade. A few more hours passed and this time Caroline was not idle. She made a rope ladder out of the bedsheets and other linens in the closet. Then she sat by the window and stared outside waiting for a certain fellow to walk by.   
When Seth finally did walk by, it was almost midnight. Quickly, Caroline opened the window and threw down her makeshift rope ladder. Quiet as a cat, she scurried down and followed Seth. Seth lead her on a convoluted path winding and turning sporadically, though Caroline was sure she could never make it back to Uncle Arthur’s house on her own she was certain they were heading towards the harbor.   
There was only one ship with people scurrying about. The Captain was extremely handsome and he was muttering in French. He wore a billowing white shirt and a sword at his side. His men were also whispering in French and scurrying around like little ants desperate to get all the work done before winter.   
Caroline hid in the shadows as Seth approached the Captain. “Sir?”  
“What do you want?” said the Captain in an exasperated whiny tone. He spun around to see Seth and he fairly leapt off the gangplank to greet him. “Ah, Seth, my man. Where are those kids you promised? We didn’t come all this way to leave with no one.”  
For a moment Caroline was horrified as she thought Seth might be involved in the slave trade. But why do it secretly in the dead of night when they could do it legally during the day? She noticed that the side of the ship read, Les Corsaires de Ti-Marie. Caroline didn’t know much French, but she knew enough to recognize Ti-Marie was a name and corsairs meant pirates. Whoever Ti-Marie was these were her pirates and they were kidnapping helpless children. If a little woman could run a shady business like that then surely Caroline could become captain of something better.   
“The orphans are waiting in a building down that street.” Seth pointed to where Caroline was hiding.   
The Captain nodded. “Good. Let’s hurry this up so I can get home----”  
“To his precious fiancée,” a crew member snickered.   
Seth looked up in surprise. “Congratulations, monsieur. If I had known----”  
The French Captain sighed. “It’s no matter. I didn’t think I’d be getting married this week which is why we need to hurry up and get back to where we belong.”  
“It’s not that big a deal,” said one crew member. “We can just time travel back to the moment that we left and they’ll never know we were gone.”  
The Captain smacked a hand to his forehead. “Of course. Come on men, let’s get those children to safety so we----”  
“Can get to the wedding of the century!” the crew shouted.   
The crew stampeded toward Caroline and she hunkered down afraid they would see her. Seth said to the Captain, “I wasn’t sure what year to send the letter to, you said 200 years from now, whenever now is.”  
The Captain nodded. “Roughly, that’s where we’re at. We first met in ’15, right?”  
Seth nodded. “Bitter end of the war.”  
“Well, it was ’15 for us too. The next time you need me maybe skip ahead a few months so that you’re not interrupting my honeymoon. And I don’t suppose I need to tell you that this is all very illegal and if I get caught I’m dragging you down with me?”   
“Aye, aye, Captain.”  
“You’re absolutely certain every single one of these kids would have died soon anyway if they stay here?”  
Again, Seth nodded. “I used that machine you gave me and looked at the lives of each one. Every single one will have died tragically in horrific ways here as children.”  
The French Captain said, “Good, good. Because if any of these kids would have had kids here---”  
“Butterfly effect?”   
“Exactly.”   
The Captain flew past Caroline after his crew. When Seth walked by, Caroline grabbed his arm and put a hand over his mouth. “It’s me, Caroline.”  
“Caroline?” Seth’s face went pale. “How much of that did you hear?”  
“Every word.”   
Seth swore under his breath.   
“I must admit that I don’t understand what’s going on,” said Caroline. “You’re helping a bunch of pirates kidnap orphans?”  
“You wouldn’t understand,” Seth pushed her away. “And for your own good you must not tell anyone about this.”   
Caroline raised an eyebrow. “Time traveling pirates who kidnap orphans? Who would believe me?”  
“The time travel police,” said Seth. “And they don’t kidnap orphans, they rescue them and bring them to better lives.”  
“Great,” said Caroline, “cause pirates who rescue orphans sounds so much better!”   
“Caroline, please, I’m deadly serious. Please don’t tell---”  
“My Papa? That idiot I’m engaged to? Seth, I’m your friend and you can trust me. Now, tell me how you met these guys and got involved in this whole business.”  
“All ashore who’s going ashore!” The French Captain and his crew had already gotten all the sickly looking orphans onto their ship and were getting ready to sail away.   
“I would,” said Seth, “but it’s a long story and there’s no time.”  
“What?” said Caroline in utter confusion.  
“If you want to get on that ship it’s got to be right now!”   
“Why on earth would I get on that ship?”  
“Because you have to,” said Seth. “If you stay here and marry what’s his face your life will be ruined. If you pretend to be an orphan and end up in the future they’ll never be able to find you.”  
“An orphan,” whispered Caroline. “Just like you.”   
Tears sprang to Seth’s eyes. “Please, Carol, it’s the only way. We both won’t be able to bear it if you marry that oaf.”  
“What year?”  
“2018.”  
Caroline’s eyes widened. “That’s 200 years from now! I don’t know----”  
“These men can be trusted,” said Seth. “They saved my life; I know they’ll save yours too.”  
Caroline thought of her Papa and her Mama and their beloved home in Sackets Harbor. Even if she stayed here in 1818 she’d never see Sackets Harbor again, things could never go back to the way they were before this unpleasant trip to Connecticut. “Yes, I’ll go.”  
Seth hugged her one last time. Before Caroline could process what was happening, he kissed her hard and frantically. Her first kiss. Thank goodness it wasn’t from ugly Captain Somper. Caroline was dizzy and breathless as she said, “Come with me?”  
“I can’t, the Captain knows who I am and this is all extremely illegal.”  
“But---”  
“Captain!” Seth yelled. “You forgot one!”  
The Captain of the French Pirates heaved an angry sigh. “Alright, send her up here.” Seth picked Caroline up and reached her up to the nearest waiting crew member who pulled her on board. The pirate captain stared at Caroline in disbelief. “You’re an orphan who is about to die tragically if we don’t get you out of here right now?”  
Caroline nodded sheepishly.  
“Mighty finely dressed to be an orphan, but whatever, I trust Seth. Let’s go.”  
Caroline reached over the bulwark and grasped Seth’s hand one last time. The ship began to pull away from the dock, ripping Caroline away from Seth and everything she used to know and love. “Goodbye!”  
“Perhaps we’ll meet again someday,” Seth called. “I hope you become the captain they’d never let you be here.”  
The ship sailed out of the harbor and into open waters. Caroline stared back at the shore where Seth’s silhouette was getting smaller and smaller. What just happened? Caroline didn’t have time to dwell on it as the Captain pulled out a glowing circle with a bead in it. “Next stop: 2018!”   
Caroline gulped down a rush of fear and hurried below decks to where the other orphans were just as scared and frightened as she was.   
******************************************************************************  
When the ship finally docked, Caroline had no idea where or when they were. But she knew she had to get off that ship before the pirates realized that she wasn’t an orphan or before they tried to adopt her into a new family. A new family was the last thing Caroline wanted right now. She had to getaway and explore how she was going to make it on her own here, wherever or whenever here was.   
So, she squeezed out a porthole and swam to shore. She started to run through what appeared to be a city though she wasn’t sure where she was because there were so many strange sights and sounds that she didn’t comprehend. Eventually, Caroline crossed a border. It was the border between Pretend Friend Ville and the real world, the border between an invisible magic land and a dreary hopeless place called reality. She left the magic land and entered the real world though she didn’t know that’s what it was called. She didn’t know what it was as she couldn’t really see it, but suddenly all the people where giants and she was tiny among them. At one point a lady called out, “Hey you!”  
Caroline kept running, but she was no match for the giant’s legs. A giant woman scooped her up and said to her face as if she wasn’t even real, “You’re a great find for my consignment store.” And she tucked Caroline into a bag.   
The bag moved as the woman walked. It made Caroline more seasick than she had been on the ship. When the bag finally stopped moving, Caroline opened her eyes to find that she was in a strange store of sorts where there were girls her size and dressed in outfits from what she guessed were many different time periods.   
A short blond haired girl grinned at Caroline. “My name’s Kit and I’m from the 1930s. Who are you?”   
“Caroline. 1812.”  
“Well, Caroline, hope you get sold soon---”  
“Sold?” Caroline said fearing that this place was somehow connected to the horrors of slavery that she had known back in time.   
Kit laughed. “Don’t be so scared. It’s fine.”  
Caroline backed away slowly, she wanted nothing to do with this crazy Kit girl or being sold. Maybe she should have stayed with the pirates. The lady grabbed her and placed her in a coffin sized paper box and locked her behind a glass case. “Here we go, you belong here until your new owner claims you.”  
Caroline lived in a coffin for a year replaying that last scene with Seth over and over again in her mind. From her glass prison she could see Kit occasionally waving at her. Caroline waved back. Then one day a couple of sisters came into the shop. Their names were Jackie and Jessica. Jackie picked up Kit while Jessica approached Caroline’s glass tower. Caroline laid completely flat and still while Jessica picked her up. Caroline held her breath praying that this time she would be chosen, that this time she would be free to leave this place forever and go anywhere it didn’t even matter where or when.   
“Yes, I want you,” Jessica whispered. Caroline’s heart beat fast as Jessica continued. “Yes, you’ll be good friends with Samantha and Felicity and Emily and Marie-Grace and Kirsten. You’ll learn about time travel and magic, you’ll star in musicals and save the world, you’ll go on lots of grand adventures like and sail away with French pirates who rescue orphans for a living. . . . .”  
Jessica kept talking, but Caroline didn’t hear. One thought echoed over and over again in her mind: sail away with French pirates who rescue orphans, sail away with French pirates who rescue orphans, sail away with pirates. . . . .  
******************************************************************************  
The French Pirate Ship, June 2020  
The Captain of the French Prates leaned over the rail as he stared up at the starry night sky. He had just handed over the tiller to his first mate for his watch was almost over. He couldn’t wait to slip into bed beside his sleeping wife and cuddle her close.   
“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” Soundlessly, Caroline had appeared beside him.   
The pirate instinctively moved away from her, his tired mind already in bed with Marie-Grace. “It is.”  
Caroline opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again not sure how she should start this conversation. She needed to have a word with her Captain that was long overdue, but she was at a loss as far as what to say. She wondered why Marie-Grace never had to be on watch, though on rare occasion she might choose to stand at the helm beside her husband. Maybe there was some benefit to being a Captain’s wife though Caroline still didn’t see it that way.   
The pirate wondered what Caroline was thinking, but he didn’t dare say anything lest she start asking the questions he really didn’t want to answer.   
Finally, Caroline said, “How are you and Marie-Grace doing?”  
The pirate sighed. “We’re grieving of course, but we’re doing it together. This whole thing has just made us all the more determined to help as any hurting children as we possibly can. Especially if we can’t have any of our own.”  
Caroline nodded and then blurted out what she really wanted to say, “Most people ended up in the Playroom via time travel train but we both know that wasn’t the case for me, was it Captain?”  
Stunned, the pirate started to say, “Why-----”  
“You do remember that night in 1818, right?”  
The secret that he had fought so hard to keep was now being exposed. It seemed Marie-Grace wasn’t the only one keeping hiding things lately. “Why did you pretend to be an orphan?”   
Caroline shrugged. “Seth told me to?”  
The pirate frowned. “Maybe I shouldn’t have trusted that boy. He’s a reckless loose cannon. Just like you.”  
Caroline gasped. “How dare you?!”  
“How dare I?” The pirate raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one who pretended to be an orphan and snuck onto my ship. I would have taken you straight to the Playroom, you know, if you hadn’t-----”  
“You would have?” Tears stung Caroline’s eyes as she remembered that awful year living in a coffin behind a glass wall.   
The French Captain nodded. “I have eyes, you know. I saw Seth kiss you.” Caroline blushed beat red but the Captain barely noticed as he continued, “I assumed you were telling the truth when you said you were an orphan but perhaps a wealthy one like Samantha. Thinking of Samantha made me remember seeing your face plastered on their wall. I was going to bring you straight to the Playroom, I knew they would know what to do with you, but you jumped ship before I could.”  
“In my defense,” said Caroline, “I was lost and confused and you guys were a strange bunch.”  
The pirate shrugged. “That’s true enough, I suppose. I hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite me and eventually I forgot about it what with my wedding, honeymoon, and new wife and all. But now here we are, you’ve come back to haunt me.”   
Caroline laughed. “Yes, I’m back to haunt you.”   
“If I had known this would have happened then I wouldn’t have taken you aboard.”  
“Why did you?” Caroline asked.  
“Because again, I have eyes and I saw that you are important to Seth.”  
Again, Caroline’s cheeks flashed red.   
“And I was already doing something extremely illegal so why not add one more orphan girl to the mix? Besides, Seth is my friend and----”  
“How did you two meet?”  
“That’s a long convoluted story best saved for another time.” The pirate yawned.  
“Are we going back to see him again?” Caroline asked hopefully. “I mean, to get more orphans?”  
The Captain shook his head. “No, Caroline, we’re not.”  
“But----”  
“As I have told Seth over and over again, moving kids to a different time period isn’t the best way to help them. Sure, they may have every physical and material comfort known to man but they are probably just as lost and confused as most of the Playroom people. Seth’s heart is in the right place but he’s got to understand that the best way to make a difference for the orphans of his time is not time travel.” Caroline had so any burning questions, but the pirate sighed tiredly. “Can I please go to bed now? My poor wife is waiting.”  
Caroline nodded reluctantly. “Sure.”  
“And Caroline,” said the pirate as he started to go below deck, “Marie-Grace and the rest of the Playroom don’t know about this particular incident. I also want to remind you of illegal time travel jail so can we please keep this matter between us for the moment?”   
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Thanks. Goodnight, Caroline.”  
“Goodnight, Captain,” Caroline called as he disappeared below deck. Caroline lingered at the rail a moment longer her thoughts spinning in circles about time travel, Seth, orphans, and this strange French pirate ship. She thought she saw a shooting star, wait a minute. That wasn’t a star. It was a shiny glass bottle being hurtled a million miles an hour straight at her head. Caroline ducked and the glass bottle shattered as it hit the deck. She saw a creamy white piece of paper among the shards. She bent to pick it up, careful not to cut herself on the shards and read:  
England, 1820  
Please Captain, I beg you to come one last time. They are ready and they are desperate. For their sake I beg you, please come.  
\---Seth  
The Captain had made it very clear to Caroline that he wasn’t making anymore trips back in time anytime soon. How many times had Seth written to this ship in the last two years begging for help only to have his pleas go ignored and unanswered? Caroline stuffed the note into her pocket. “If the Captain won’t help Seth and those orphans then I will.”  
She got into the skiff, lowered it overboard, and started to row away.   
The next morning. . . . .  
The Captain and his wife woke to harsh pounding on their door. “I told you guys I didn’t want to be disturbed!” he cried in annoyance.  
“Captain open up! It’s an emergency!”   
Marie-Grace hid under the covers while the pirate stumbled into his pants and boots. He yanked open the door and growled, “This had better be good.”  
Breathlessly, the crew member said, “Caroline has gone missing! And the skiff’s gone too!”  
The pirate cursed.  
“Watch your language,” Marie-Grace called softly.  
“Yes, dear. . . . .”


End file.
